Love lost and love found
by Catastrope Charlotte
Summary: after Leaving the only home you know, Sereana and Family are back but now in present day Japan. It's Sereana and Inuyasha's first days of high school and Sereana is mourning the lost of her husband Youko. She meets Kurama and things aren't the same. RR pl


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters with expectation of the Moonairan ones.

Story Info: This is my first fan fiction but it's about well you will just have to read and find out!!!

thoughts

( )- translation

Moon. Moonairan for

- flashback/dream moments

Rating: R but it may go up

Chapter one: A New Start

" Where am I?" a young girl asked as she looked at her surroundings. "Sentareus my dear, this is home." The voice who answered her question came from behind her. "Mom is that you?" she asked. A woman came from the shadows, she was tall and curvy with long white that was in a high ponytail. Her eyes were silver with a blue tint. On her forehead was the crest of Moonaira. "Saiya mi konaia, zia e mi." she said. She looked surprise to see her but glad to know that she was alright. "Mom what am I doing here?" she asked. "I have something to tell you my darling, it's about Youko." But before her mother could she finished telling her, she was stabbed in the back by someone but she didn't know but all she knew who ever did it was coming after her next. "Leave me alone!!" she shouted. The person came closer and closer with the sword that was used to kill her mother. "You will meet the same fate as your mother, Princess." he said. His voice evil and ice cold. She closed her eyes and begun to scream. Sereana woke up in a cold sweat and breathing heavy like she had just ran a hundred yard dash. " I need to stop eating late at night." she said to herself. She sat up in bed and ran her fingers through her sun-moon colored hair. Sereana pushed the snooze button on her alarm clock. "Time for me to get ready for my first day of high school." She throw back her covers to reveal black pajamas with flicks of red glitter. As she placed her feet on the cool tile floor there was a soft knock on the he bedroom door. "Enter." she called from the shower. She heard the sound of the door close and someone call to her. "Madame" called the young girl in a maids outfit. Sereana came out of the shower with a towel on her head and a bathrobe on. "Yes Gabby." she said. Gabby turned around to see her standing behind her smiling sweetly. "Oh my lady you scared me." she said. "I'm sorry Gabby, I didn't mean to scare you." she apologized . She bowed and told her that it was alright. " I was checking to see if you were ready for your first day." she asked. She smiled at her and gave her a nod. Gabby left out of the room and head back downstairs to help Melandosha with breakfast. Sereana walked over to her closet to her and pulled out a white long sleeve shirt that had pink on the collar and at the sleeves and her skirt was all pink. She went over her dresser and got a pair of white knee high socks as she closed her drawer she looked at a picture of her, Inuyashaus, Miroku, Sango, and Kikyou. With the exception of Inuyashaus; Miroku, Sango, and Kikyou were her best friends from elementary and middle school but now the were going their separate ways. Inuyashaus, Miroku, Sango, and Kikyou were going to Shikon High School and she was going to Meiou High School. "I shouldn't have scored so high on those entrance exams." she said. She put her hair in a high ponytail with a pink ribbon, afterwards she opened her jewelry box to get her necklace that was given to her by her late husband. "I miss him everyday." she thought. She headed downstairs to find her sisters and brothers all sitting at the kitchen table. "Morning Sereana." Melandosha and Sesshomaris greeted her. She looked at them and smiled. "Morning to you as well Dosha, Sessho." she said. Sereana was greeted by three warm bodies hugging her. She looked down to see Sakartaliya, Karitius, and Inuyashaus hugging her tight. "I love you guys too and good morning" she breathed out. They let her go and saw that she was dressed for her first day as a Meiou student. "You look beautiful, Reana-chan." Inuyashaus replied. Her eyes turned to her brother and gave him the once over look and said "You look handsome too, Inuyashaus." He blushed at her comment. "Well guys it's time for us to head to school, have a good day at work and we will see you when we get home." they said. Melandosha, Sesshomaris, Sakartaliya and Karitius said their byes and wished them good days at school. As they walked down the sidewalk they heard the sounds of three familiar voices call them. They turned around to see a girl with long black hair that was pulled back in a high ponytail, her eyes were dark brown and she was dressed in a uniform for Shikon High just like Inuyashaus. "Hey Sango!! What's up girl?" Sereana said as she hugged her. "Nothing much just chillin, I got to see my aunt Anastasia and my other cousins in America. They are thinking about coming to Japan on spring break." she said as she let go of her. Sango turned to Inuyashaus and gave him a tight hug as she did so she heard Sereana scream and the sound of flesh connecting with flesh. They turned around to see a boy with black hair that was in a small ponytail and an ear ring in his ear laying on the ground. Inuyashaus walked over to him and picked up off of the ground. "How many times do we have to tell you not to grab her ass?" he asked. Miroku dusted himself off and rubbed the back of his head with a smile. "You have told me a hundred times before but I can't help it she has such a nice ass." he said. A girl with long black hair that was in a low-ponytail with dark chocolate eyes dressed also too in a Shikon High uniform. She rolled her eyes at Miroku and said "You are hopeless, you know that Miroku?" He turned to her and still smiling he said "I must not be so hopeless if Sereana dated me for almost two years." Sereana smiled at this, those were the happiest two years of middle school of he life. She had always loved him and he treated like the lady that she was. "Kikyou, you know just as well as anyone that I love Miroku as a friend and a brother." Sereana reminded her. Kikyou looked at her and nodded her head. They walked down the sidewalk talking about each others summer vacations. They rounded the corner to see a large school building with kids in white and pink uniforms stand in front. On the sign it read: Meiou High School. Sereana breathed in deeply as she felt her heart race. Inuyashaus place his hand on her shoulder and whispered "You will be fine and if you need us we are only phone calls away." She looked at him and nodded her head. Sango turned to her and smiled, "And besides we might be closer than you think." she said. Sereana said goodbye to her brother and friends and entered the school yard.

Catastrophe Charlotte: So how do you guys like so far?? Review plz!!!


End file.
